Megaman Legendsexe
by Ace aka 002
Summary: I'm not good at reviews. Basicly Lan's teacher leaves and a new one takes her place. But soemthing's odd about her. Oh and there is a new cyber zoo opening!


Notes from the author: Okay the legal mumbo jumbo; I do not own Megaman or any of its related companies. I do however own the characters Alex and Eagleman. Also please note that I am not a good speller or writer. So please forgive my misuses of "Their" "There" and "They're" amongst other things. Thank you, and enjoy. Oh, a few last things: If this story gets enough reviews I'll write a second chapter.

This story, like many other Megaman stories, begins in the same place where most of Lan's great adventures start…in his sleep.

"JACK IN MEGAMAN! POWER UP!" Lan shouted as Megaman loaded from his PET to the server. "Okay, we'll have to make this fast. For once we'll be on time for class!"

"Okay Lan." Megaman said. "Just load in the Program Advance and we'll be done in no time."

"Sword, Wide Sword, and Long Sword battle chips in and download! Now just delete that virus!"

"Right Lan. Now take this, you lame excuse for a virus!" Megaman took his LifeSword and swung it at the virus, slicing it in half. The virus laughed as he pulled himself back together.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to talk back to teacher?" The virus said.

"Wait, just exactly who are you?" Lan asked.

"I'm Mathman. And you didn't do your homework if you had you'd know attacks don't work on me! Now, prepare to be deleted!" Mathman lifted his hands, which were made of 1's and 2's, and created a mammoth chalk board eraser. He hurled the eraser at Megaman.

"Megaman, move!"

"Lan." Megaman said his voice much clearer and closer than before.

"Megaman, get out of its way!"

"Lan!" Megaman said his voice gettign lounder.

"MEGAMAN!"

"LAN!" Megaman shouted at the top of his cyber vocal cords.

"MEGAMAN!" Lan shouted as he shot up in his desk, only to have a regular sized chalk board eraser nail him in the face.

"Lan just got schooled!" Remarked Dex.

"Ouch! Hey who threw that?" Lan asked angrily making a fist.

"I did." said Miss Mari, Lan's teacher. "You're awfully brave to fall asleep in my class after you didn't pass in your math homework. I'd suggest you sit down and stay awake."

"Yes ma'am."

"Sorry Lan." said Megaman from his PET. "I tried to wake you up, but you know how hard that can be."

As Lan took his seat he was tapped on the shoulder. Now what? Lan thought, turning around.

"Meagman's got a point Lan." Maylu said. "This is the fourth time you've fallen asleep in class this week. What gives?"

"Nothing." Lan said. And by nothing I mean it's all this running around in the middle of the night, deleting viruses, cross-fusing, and everything else that comes with being a Net Saver. AND IT'S REALLY STARTING TO GET TO ME! "You know, Mondays."

"Um…Lan...it's Wednesday." Lan moaned and hung his head on his desk.

"Lan Hikari! Wake up!" demanded Miss Mari.

"I'm awake."

"Good, you'll hear the important news I have." She coughed to clear her throat. "As some of you know Mister Mari and I are expecting."

"So that's why she's been like that lately." Lan muttered, his forehead firmly planted on his desk.

"Been like what lately?" she asked.

Lan pulled his head up and forced the biggest smile he could. "Overwhelmingly kind!" He slumped back down and began to nap again.

"Anyway, starting next week I'll be taking my leave to get organized. So while I'm gone, a substitute will be assigned." The whole class moaned and groaned. They were getting use to this mean Miss Mari; they didn't want a new nice teacher to come in now. "So I've scheduled a field trip for you all to go to the Zoo." After hearing the promise of a field trip Lan woke right up.

"Didn't we already go to the Zoo this year?" he asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Yes, Lan, we have already gone to the Zoo this year, but they're opening a new exhibit."

"And what's so special about a few new birds?" Lan asked, still half asleep.

"This is special because this new exhibit was made by one of my old students. Apparently he programmed an entire Cyber Zoo just for net navis and he's going to unveil it soon." This class became very excited about this new development.

"A whole Cyber Zoo?" Asked one student.

"I bet this guy's a genius!" Commented another.

"I hope he's hot!" Dreamed one more.

"Do you think they'll have food there?" Inquired Dex.

"Miss Mari, what's this guy like?" Yai asked rising her hand.

"Well for starter's he's only nineteen, the owner of the Zoo is his father, and he's got a custom made net navi." The class became excited again.

"A whole Cyber Zoo!" Stated one student.

"Yep he's a genius!" Declared a student.

"He's so hot I can already see him!" Hallucinated one girl.

"Do you think they'll have food there?" Dex asked again thinking no one heard him the first time.

"Dex the day's almost over, can't it wait?" Maylu asked in frustration.

"Sorry, but I only had two lunches today." Dex said apologetically.

"All right, class. The day's nearly done, so you can take the last ten minutes of class to yourself." Miss Mari said.

"HOORAY!" This, however, didn't mean anything to Lan. He was out for his revenge against Mathman.

When school ended Maylu, Yai, and Dex helped a sleeping Lan back to his house and into his bead. "What do you think he does all night?" Dex asked in the Lan's darkened room.

"I haven't a clue." Maylu said. "But I'm worried about him."

"We probably shouldn't lose sleep over Lan loosing sleep." Yai noted. "That would paradoxical." The three of them slowly closed the door to Lan's room and walked out of his house. As day turned into night they all went back to their homes, into their beds, and waited for morning to come. Lan stilled tossed and turned in his sleep as if he were the one fighting Mathman face to face. Unfortunately Lan wasn't the only one having sleeping issues.

"Waking up at two a.m., to a ringing PET, the owl's hooting, and a screeching headache is not what I imagined as a typical night of a Net Saver." Said a young man waking up, getting out of bed, and stumbling into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

"Well you're awfully coherent for claming to be so tiered." Said the boy's navi from his brown PET marked with a brown feather.

"Shut up Eagleman. I made you and I can unmake you just as easily."

"'Just as easily?'" Eagleman asked ready to make a speech. "Don't be so rash Alex; it took you three years just to program my ability to fly straight. We both know you'd hate to start from square one." The ringing from Eagleman's PET continued. "Are you gonna answer that? It's from Famous."

"You know my rules." Alex said holding up three fingers. "After three rings give up, unless it something important."

"This is the eight ring." Eagleman said. "Not to mention it's from Famous."

"Famous can wait." Alex rubbed his eyes and tried to open them. If he had enough energy to open his brown eyes and look at himself in the mirror he would have seen an nineteen year old adolescent male with black disorganized facial hair, unkempt brown hair on his head, spots of acne all over his face, and in pajamas a size and a half to big for him. Needless to say the rumors in Miss Mari's class were far from the truth.

"Twelfth ring." Eagleman said.

"Fine patch him through." As Alex finally opened his eyes to see his PET Mr. Famous's face apparent on its screen. Although he didn't like to be called Mr.

"Alex why didn't you pick up sooner?" Mr. Famous asked. Based on the background he was still at his computer in his lab.

"Was that my PET ringing?" Alex had gotten very good at playing innocent. "I could have sworn that was one of our birds!"

"Fascinating." Said Mr. Famous with fake enthusiasm. Due to his tinted glasses and his still posture Mr. Famous seemed to show no emotion when he spoke. "We must get to some pressing matt-" Alex felt the need to interrupt him.

"You know those annoying birds that wake you up in the middle of the night, drag you away from a terrific dream, and then send you on some task to go out and delete some virus that could destroy the world."

"Alex," Famous said trying to get his attention.

"No, _you_ listen!" He said pointing at his PET. "I've been doing this whole Net Saver thing since I was in elementary school! I've sacrificed a social life for you! I've lost three girlfriends to save the cyber world! I've been doing this so long I remember when you tried to grow your hair out! I deserve a good nights rest!"

"I only called to ask how your progress was going on those cyber cages for your zoo." Famous said with his monotone voice.

"Oh." Alex said. I should have saved that rant for a later day.

"Well?"

"Have you ever seen molasses go _up_ hill?"

"No."

"It's going faster than my progress."

"Alex." Famous said in a stern tone of voice.

"I know, hurry up. I'm working on it. I've already programmed all the animals."

"Well, despite how you act you seem to have every thing under control. See you later."

"Bye." Alex reached for his PET.

"Oh and more thing."

"What now!"

"I'll be cutting a few hundred dollars off the college scholarship we've been making for you."

"WHAT! WHY?"

"We had a deal that we'd never speak of my hair incident ever again. Good bye." The screen on Alex's PET went black.

"But wait! I thought you looked good in a mullet!" Alex's bad attempt at reclaiming his cash with useless, famous had already hung up.

"So," Eagleman asked appearing on the PET screen. A disc marked with his feather logo spinning in the background. "what was the dream you had?"

"Pamela Anderson in a wool bikini and I was a moth."

"You humans never cease to amaze me." Eagleman said sarcastically.

"I'm going back to sleep, wake me when it's Friday."

"This Friday or next Friday?"

"Pick one."


End file.
